


Hades

by Lady_Daunting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angst, Character Death, Control Issues, Dark Magic, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Harry is a Good Friend, Horcrux Hunting, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sex, Smut, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Daunting/pseuds/Lady_Daunting
Summary: The only way to truly hurt a man is to take away everything he values and remind him of it everyday. By doing this you will also create a monster, and you will regret ever harming the things he loved because he will become you're greatest horror.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Voldemort is winning. But with most of his Horcruxes gone, he is weak. He prepares his new apprentice to lead the new world. The youngest, strongest, and most promising Death Eater. A dark ceremony made him into the monster he was. Hades they called him. God of the Dead. He might not actually be a God but with all the power he now had, he certainly felt like it. Hades was the most loyal Death Eater until a mistake is made. Now he wants the world to burn.

He knew how to find them. It was getting them to listen to what he said that would be the hard part.

Looking around rickety the room with slight disgust before his eyes landed on the three older adults in front of him. Of course Severus Snape would pick the most torn down building to have a meet up at. 

The three were once his professors but now they were leading the Order. He was once a child but now he was twenty-three and leading Voldemort's Army. Soon to be his own. 

"Severus said you wanted to discuss something." Remus Lupin announced cautiously, like making the first move on the chessboard. The scarred man leaned forward as he sat on the old couch his posture stiff and guarded as his full attention was on the man in front of him.

"I do." The younger wizard answered, as he sat still in the chair. "And what would that be Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said sharply.

"I've come to help you." Draco said as a matter of factly, as he settled into the chair more his hands folded on his lap. "After what you've done to push us down I highly doubt that." Moody argued harshly. "I did what I'm good at. And lucky for you they made a mistake so I'm here to help you." "Why should we trust you boy? You have no remorse for the people you've killed." Moody growled. Draco turned to the old Auror with a hard look. "Does the lion apologize to the sheep for being top of the food chain? No he accepts his role and has a feast."

"Awfully confident aren't you Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall stated a scowl on her face. "I can kill every person in this room before most of them have a chance to pull their wands out of their holders Professor. Skills like that do wonders for a persons self confidence." Draco smirked.

"What was so horrible that made you change your mind and help us?" The werewolf asked. "My reasons are my own." Draco said eyes narrowed.

He had no intention of spilling his every secret to them. If they didn't like that well, it's not like Draco really needed them anyway. He could tear town Voldemort without the Order, this way was just simpler and faster.   


"What do you want?" Moody asked. Draco didn't miss a beat. "I don't want the whole Order knowing I'm helping. So I want a confidant. I want Hermione Granger." "Miss Granger? Why?" McGonagall asked very invested now. It was no secret that she was quite fond of her old student. McGonagallhad taught the girl most of the things she now knew.

"Women trust more than men following a trust violation. It's a driven fact." "Why her specifically?" "She's in the golden trio, brightest witch of her age. It wouldn't cause suspicions if she knew things about battle plans and such, a top notch healer, and isn't hot headed. She won't let her feelings get in the way. Need I go on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter to show you what’s to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione wasn't prepared for what Moody had requested of her. When she was called to his 'office' she thought it would be more dissatisfaction about her last mission. Not that she was needed for basically babysitting Draco Malfoy.

"Why? Why me?" "Who else fo you suggest Granger?" The grouchy man answered. And as much as she hated it, that simple sentence was good explanation enough. Luna was to kind hearted to put up with Malfoy, Lavender is a love sick puppy for anyone she spent more than two weeks with, Ginny was to hot headed, the Patils would fall for just about anything, and really anyone else was to young to be able to be cleared to do this type of mission.

"What would you want me to do exactly?" Hermione asked taking a deep breath. "We don't know his intentions. Why he's doing this? But we know he's powerful and serious." "What do you want me to do Moody?" Hermione repeated. "He has a weakness. Draco Malfoy, according to Severus, grows so attached to things he becomes obsessed. We want him to kneel to your every whim then we control him and will make sure the Order wins." "I..I don't like having that power over someone." The witch confessed. "This is war. You're not a child. Sometimes we have to do things we don't like for the greater good." Moody growled in frustration.

Guilt. That's what made her agree. But as she laid in her bed that night she convinced herself that she could handle it anyway. So what she would heal a few injuries, pass on some information, that would be the end of it. She was Hermione Granger, she's been fighting things worse that Draco Malfoy since she was 11.

Moody said besides himself, McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, Malfoy and herself that Harry was the only one allowed to know about this. It was no secret to them that Ron wasn’t in a good mind set to know such information.

After the retreat at the battle of Hogwarts 4 years ago Ron has been handling the war poorly. Ron losing a brother was crushing him but then losing several friends over the years seemed to break him. He turned to drinking to stop the pain. It was a drink every now and again at first. Then it was like he couldn't go a day without it. Hermione thought of breaking up with him maybe it would be the wake up call he needed. But she loved him, and you do crazy things when you're in love. Hermione was also worried that ending their now 4 year long relationship would push him to far and he might do something extremely stupid. Love and fear are powerful things.

"Mione are you sure about this?" Harry asked on the roof later the same night. "No. But what choice do we have? We are losing more friends daily. You've heard about the power he has now and we could use the help. Plus if Moody trusts him then he must have proven himself."

"He really loves you, you know that right. He's just worried about losing you too." Harry said not facing her. It was like he could read her mind. Harry knew that she hated keeping things away from Ron. They both knew he was falling apart at the seams and as much as they both loved him, sometimes ignorance is bliss.

Hermione looked to her oldest friend. The war seemed to age him more than he actually was. Harry looked tired and worn down. They all were by this point but he still carried more on his shoulders than any man ever should have.

"I wish things were different, for all of us. None of us deserved the things we've had to do." Harry said taking a smoke from his lit cigarette. His nasty habit he picked up to deal with the stress.

They sat in silence on top of that roof for several moments. Basking in the rare moments of silence and calm as they watched the stars in the sky. Hiding away from the world. For a moment Hermione could dream that they were normal 23 year olds just living life, not trying to survive it.

But as she leaned back on her hands she felt metal clink against the roof. Reminding her of what's to come. "Moody gave me this from Malfoy." Hermione said slipping off the ring and handing it to Harry's already waiting hand.

The Slytherin had given Moody the ring to give to her, like he had known she was going to accept the offer, so he could call her when needed.

It was dainty and sliver, a green emerald was in the center a small snake wrapped around the glittering jewel.

Hermione was informed it would burn slightly when he called her, as it burned she would noticed the location of where he wanted her, flash across the stone, like it was inside the emerald.

It was a brilliant little thing she should say so herself she came up with it back in school. But it was with the fake Galleons for Dumbledore's Army. The Protean Charm.

"He has a ring too?" Harry asked handing it back. "Yes, so I can call him if needed too."

"Moody wants me to get him to fall in love with me I suppose. 'Control him, have him kneel to my every whim.' As Moody put it." She heard Harry suck in a breath. "That's not going to be easy." "I know." Hermione paused.

Hermione wasn't sure what she would expect when she arrived at his safe house but for it to look like a comfortable little home in the middle of the woods wasn't really it. So far she's been used to rundown shacks or cramped homes were some people would sleep on couches or the floor. It looked cozy. Surrounded by tall trees to keep them hidden,, she knew that even if there wasn't any protection charms or wards they would be hard to find.

She didn’t know what kind of healing she would have to do to him for however long this would be so Harry suggested it was a good idea to leave a few potions and things there.

Before the Gryffindor could make it to the front door it swung open wide and her childhood tormenter strutted down the walkway.

Hermione couldn't place the look on Dracos face, but it was like a laser, melting her chest, her heart and her lungs. She couldn't breathe as she waited for him to speak. He was the one calling all the shots.

But he didn't. Instead, he reached for her with one hand and clasped her jaw, sealing the space between them. His body vibrated, she could feel the violence and darkness beneath. For a moment she wondered what Hades intended to unleash.

Why he even grabbed her in the first place Hermione did not know. She had grown up knowing that if he ever touched her he would act like his skin would melt off. But now everything Draco has done lately is not expected. And he seemed to like it that way.

He seemed to be inspecting her, seeing if he made an aggressive move what would happen. How would she react? Did she bring someone else with her? Hermione didn't know what was going on in his mind but he let her go seeming pleased.

It had one couch and a small kitchen in the corner and a loft. She couldn’t see what what up there but she assumed a bed.

“You live here?” Hermione asked. “I got tired of having people try to murder me in my sleep.” Draco said so nonchalantly. Like it was a regular occurrence. “Does anyone else know about this place?” Her question caused him to laugh slightly like it was a stupid absurd question. Maybe it was.

“No. I’d like to keep it that way.” She nodded. And for an awkward moment they stood there, Hermione looking anywhere but him. And Draco not taking his eyes off her.

“Where would you like this stuff.” Hermione said breaking the silence, lifting up her satchel.

Draco turned to the cabinet and opened it revealing it was empty and then stepped aside so she could place her various things in there.

After a she left she didn't hear from Draco for three days. But around 11 pm at night she got summoned to the cabin.

As soon as she walked into the small living room she saw him in how whole Hades outfit. As he set his mask down on the small table in front of the couch, he looked over his shoulder and nodded her over.

Slipping off the robe and taking off his shirt underneath she noticed he had what looked to be some kind of laceration on his shoulder to the middle of his back. It seemed to be from a Severing charm. Looking at the black clothes she noticed the darker spot that must be blood.

Hermione sat down on the floor as he laid stomach down on the couch seeming like he knew what to do. She proceeded to clean and fix his wound and while she did so Malfoy didn't hiss in pain or flinch he just laid quietly and let her work. Draco had been so still she thought he was asleep when she finished. During that time her eyes wondered down his muscular back and noticed faint etchings of runes. Her mind immediately went to the stories she heard of the ceremony he did to gain all his power.

As if he felt her eyes lingering over the markings he stood pulling his robe to cover him. "You can leave now. I’m finished with you."

"Wait!" Hermione called causing the Slytherin to stop on one of the steps to the loft and look over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, we're going to be stuck together for a while, so we might as well make the best of it. I hate fighting with someone who's supposed to be on the same side as me." "We aren't fighting." "We're not speaking ether."

Draco sighed and turned around leaning against the wall, his cocky smirk across his lips.

"You want to what, get to know me?" "I'm being forced to spend time with you right? Shouldn't I get to know you?" He shook his head chuckling to himself. "No." And with that he left to his room.


	3. Chapter 2

"I made tea." Hermione announcedwalking into the living room. Ron looked up at her with a scowl. "I don't want tea." Hermione laughed lightly. "I didn't make tea for you." "Then why are you telling me?" "It's a conversation starter." The Gryffindor witch smiled. "That's a lousy conversation starter." "Oh, is it? We're conversing. Checkmate." Hermione said smuggly.

"Piss off." "Ron you're being ugly.." She murmured quietly. "You're the one who is making me ugly." He hissed back inches from her face, not a care in the world if anyone came into the living room and saw him.

They had been fighting more lately because he’d begun noticed her disappearances. He probably wouldn’t have if maybe Luna hadn’t been worried and asked where she was running off to at such a late time.

"Maybe, you need a walk." "I don't need no bloody walk. I need you to leave me the fuck alone." Ron yelled heading up to his room. Hermione flinched slightly at the sound of a slamming door.

Hearing a creaking floorboard caused her to turn and see Charlie Weasley leaning in the kitchen archway drinking what was possibly coffee.

"It's just a bad day Charlie." Hermione defensed. Knowing if he was in the kitchen he probably saw and hear everything. Which meant she was about to get ‘the conversation’.

"He shouldn't talk to you in that sort of way." His deep voice thundered.

Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscly, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it but scars of various shapes and sizes covered both arms. He had a slight scruff to his face and shoulder length red hair that was occasionally in a man bun or a low ponytail.

“He's been through a lot." Hermione tried to explain. "Oh blimey Hermione." Charlie groaned. "We've all been through a lot. Bloody hell Fred was my brother too. Everyone in this war has lost someone. But losing someone does not give you the right to be a prick to the people who care about you." "We handle things differently!" Hermione shouted losing her temper. This is a conversation she has had time and time again with several people and it was getting tiresome. But defending Ron is something she has and will always do.

"That's not an excuse to treat people badly." Charlie argued again but she had enough of the conversation and decided to end it.

"Thank you for caring." Hermione said leaving the room.

“What happened to you?" Hermione asked the bloody blonde man in front of her. They had been sitting in silence, like always, as she cleaned his wounds on his left side. 

"I was hit with a Bombarda." Draco recalled as she cleaned the cuts with some purple liquid that smoked and stung, but then poked his rib cage with her wand, and he felt it heal instantly. "They were trying to take down a wall and I happened to be standing on the other side." Hermione didn't bother ask who ‘ _they_ ’ were. It could be ether side at this point. The Order didn't know he was helping and the Death Eaters didn't know he was sabotaging them. So most things put him in the line of fire.

"Are you alright? Does it feel better?" Hermione asked studying him to see any sign that he was still hurt. It was mostly healed, a few fresh scars now but the pain should be gone.

"I know what you're doing you know." Draco mused. "Pardon?" "Pardon." Draco mimicked laughing. "What are you being so polite about it's just us Granger?" Hermione scoffed. "For the same reason you aren't. It's the way I was brought up."

Now it was Draco's turn to glare at her. "Watch yourself Granger." "If I don't?" "I'll show you just how little manners I have."

"How about you say thank you." Hermione bit standing up starting to clean the mess around them. "For what?" "For what? I just healed you." She expressed throwing her hands in the air waving the bloody rag she held. "It's your job I'm not required to thank you." "If you had manners you would do it regardless." The witch retorted.

"I never thought I could hate you more than I did in school. But just like always you prove me wrong."

"If you hate me so much why did you pick me?" She asked arms folded. Draco didn’t bother to put a shirt on as he stalked towards her now. "I picked you, because you will never be a threat to anyone." He said lowly. "You will do whatever anyone tells you as long as you think it's for the greater good. You're like a dog, not a lion."

Draco was face to face with her now and expected her to turn around tail between her legs, maybe cry on her way out. He didn't expect her to take a deep breath and square her shoulders at him.

"You know nothing about me Malfoy. Don't mistake my kindness for weakness." Now she pushed past him, grabbing her satchel off the floor on her way out.

“You’re right I don't know you. No one does. You show everyone the person they want to see." She heard him say before the door slammed behind her.

As Hermione laid in bed that night his words replayed in her head. Was she really not a threat. Did she really never show anyone who she was, only who they want her to be?

Rolling over she opened her drawer on her night stand and pulled out a small journal and a quill. Everything usually seemed to make sense when she wrote everything out, so that's what she did. She wrote about Ron and Harry. About Draco and the way he seemed to be the same as she remembered but completely different all at the same time. And she wrote about how tired she was. Once Hermione felt content and that she had expressed everything did she tuck it back into her nightstand and close her eyes. Feeling just a little lighter as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"So Ron left." Harry mentioned as they walked through the woods within their safe house wards.

It was a thing they had occasionally done, looking for ingredients for potions if any where seen or items for food. Their favorite spot, they had found, had trees full of apples that they would pick.

Hermione picked a apple from a low branch giving it a once over before placing it in the satchel that hung across her body.

"He did." She replied not looking in the messy haired mans direction. "And?" He prodded. "And what?" Hermione quizzed causing Harry to roll his eyes. "And how do you feel about that?" "I feel like you should get off the subject."

Harry groaned grabbing a handful of her jacket sleeve making her turn to look at him. "Will you stop shutting me out for one moment?" Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times not sure what words to say.

"I'm your best friend. We have told each other everything, somethings might not have been needed in so much detail."

Hermione smiled slightly remembering the time she covering her ears as he told her about the awkwardness of Ginny and Harry's first time having sex.

"Why now do you shut me out?"

Hermione sighed and sat down on the grass where Harry quickly joined her. "It feels different now. I'm helping Draco, he's Hades. He's a killer, a damn good one. Something just feels like if I stay away from you, you'll be safer." Harry sat quietly for a moment.

"I hate that it feels like a breath of fresh air when he's on a mission." She admitted. "I feel suffocated with him around. Like I'm walking on eggshells. And everyone who notices how he is have something to say."

Harry slung an arm over her shoulders. "Sirius told me once that, there will be very painful moments in life that will change your entire world in minutes. These moments will change you. And you need to let them, they will make you stronger, smarter, but don't let your pain turn your heart into something ugly. Let it make you kinder.That surviving can be beautiful. Don't let it turn you into something you're not. Cry and scream if you have to. But then get up and keep moving."

All in all when the sun started to get low they got up from the grass and returned to the safe house their friendship as good as always.

"Moody is wanting information." Hermione said to the Slytherin as she cleaned up the healing equipment once again. "I have nothing to give yet." He muttered like he was annoyed.

Hermione closed the cabinet and took a deep breath feeling the heat of a fight that was about to start.

"He said if you don't start giving information that I can't heal you anymore. There was a deal made." Hermione said turning to face him as he sat on the couch. Noticing him grip the bandaged hand a little tighter in the other. "I have none to offer. What is hard to understand about that?" Draco growled. "I understood that just fine. But we need something soon."

Draco stood and headed to the loft. Obviously having enough of the conversation. "Get out." And she did but not before saying that next time he better have information.

  
  


"Thomas and Cho they are being kept in Grizedale, Cumbria." Draco slid a packaged coin across the table to her the next day. "That's a port key that will take you just outside the wards." Hermione was shocked to say the least.

"Thank you. I really wasn't expecting this much from you. Moody will be pleased." She said honestly slipping it into her bag and standing knowing him well enough now to know he had nothing left of information to give to her.

"You asked to get to know me better the first day." His voice said causing her to freeze halfway out the door.

"First thing you should know about me is I'm not what you will ever expect. I'm not you, I'm not predictable. A lot more will make sense after that."

Moody was pleased about the information. And within the hour had a team and a plan set up ready to go.

When morning came several pops were heard coming from the front of the house. There was a celebration that evening when everyone was released from the healers care. Cho was missing three fingers on her right hand and Dean was missing an ear but them and team that got them were safe and alive and that was what mattered.

"Why Hades?" Hermione asked not looking away from the fire. She came to thank him for the information and to see if he needed any healing. Assuming he was there at the battle. Which he hadn't been.

Now they sat in silence for some reason neither one seemed to care that she hadn't left yet.

"Greek Mythology. Hades was the God of the Underworld and that's what this new world is, my Underworld." "Since you took me by force does that make me Persephone." Hermione grunted sarcastically. But at the sound of his chuckle she turned to him.

"Something funny?" "Persephone fell in love Hades." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him pointing her wand at his chest. "And incase you have forgotten he also had his weakness. His main weakness is his passion for Persephone. I am not her I will never love you. And I will not hesitate to kill you if I see it necessary." 

"You know, you keep pointing that wand at me and blabbering on about how much you want to kill me. I'm beginning to doubt your commitment." "Oh I am very committed Malfoy." "Then do you just not know how?" "What?" Draco turned his full attention on her now. "To kill. To fight. Do you not know how?" "What? That's what you think. Of course I know how." Hermione stuttered. "I think your lying." The wizard said standing and holding a hand to her. "Prove it." Draco grinned.

"Don't look so nervous Granger. I'll go easy on you."Draco laughed as they stood outside now. The afternoon air held a nice breeze.

They stood facing each other now, wands drawn. He held a confident smile on his face. Hermione on the other hand was not so confident.

Even though she had learned to be very quick ok her feet in a fight, this felt different. It was like a chess game. Like she had to anticipate whatever’s was going to do.

She took a quick deep breath to calm herself. Telling herself it was nothing different than actual missions and fights that she could do this.

Hermione made the first move. “Aguamenti.” And a jet of water shot from the tip of her wand at Draco. Who wordlessly, and lazily, did a Protego. “Come on Granger. I can’t see what I’m working with if you’re not going to give me your best.”

This frustrated her. “Locomotor Mortis.” And again he wordlessly blocked it. “Ahh anger good. Use it.” He ordered. And she gritted her teeth. “Confringo!” But before she could finish the word Draco was faster with his own. “Alarte Ascendere!” And she was thrown into the air before slamming back down on her back. The air left her lungs on impact.

“Boom dead.” Draco said wand pointed at her face. “Again.” He said. Hermione glared as she stood up.

Without thinking she pointed her wand and yelled. “Colloshoo.” Draco looked pleased as he notice he could no longer move his feet from the spot. Hermione lowered her wand smiling as she thought he had won. Draco was now a sitting duck unable to move. If you can’t move you can’t dodge.

“Good Granger but not good enough. Carpe Rectractum.” And ropes shot out of Dracos wand wrapping around her tightly. Her wand slipped from her fingers as it dragged her to him.

Nose to nose now he smiled. “Rule number one. Unless they aren’t breathing you haven’t won. Never lower your wand.”

A hour had passed before they finally called it quits. “Will you train me more?” Hermione asked grabbing her bag. “Would you like me to?” He replied. “I think it’s good for me to learn more.” “Then I will. Come back tomorrow evening I’ll show you more.”

Hermione smiled to herself as she headed to the Apparate point. “Now don’t assume that this suddenly means we're friends." Draco called causing Hermione to laugh lightly at him. "I wouldn't dare."


	5. Chapter 4

“Is that the best you got?" Draco laughed after dodging her third spell. Hermione frowned. Every few days when she was called to heal him or get information they would train after everything was dealt with.

"Again." Draco yelled. But they had been at this for hours and she was running low on energy. Hermione had taken several scorching spells and currently was trying to get out of the ground by his Orbis Jinx.

“No I’m done for the day.” Hermione growled finally freeing herself and dusting off the dirt from her jeans. “You need more practice.” Draco countered. “What I need is a good bandage charm and some burn healing paste form the six scorching spells you hit me with.”

“I didn’t realize...I’ll help you fix it.”

Hermione sat on the counter as the roles were now revered and he was doing the healing.he used the burn paste but was doing the bandaging by hand. The muggle way.

“Why are you helping me?” Hermione asked. Draco didn’t look up as he confused his careful work. “You heal me all the time. I caused this it’s the least I could do.” “No.” Hermione places the opposite hand on one of his, stopping the rolling of bandages. “Why are you training me?” Draco was quiet for a moment like he was looking for a reason.“You’re a shit fighter. You always have been.” Then he continued wrapping. “So why help?”   
  


This time he sighed and set it down, realizing she was going to continue this conversation.

“I know they still send you on missions. I can’t ever be there to help you if needed, and I would like to know you’ll come back.” “Why?” “Merlin Granger. What is with the questions? You’re a bloody decent healer and I don’t hate you as much as I do everyone else. Is that answer suffice enough for you?” Draco groaned.

Hermione had a bad feeling as soon as her and a three others appeared at the location. The four of them stayed crouched down in the woods only supposed to be scouting and taking numbers. It was a little camp site with about six cabins. A Death Eater they captured when rescuing Dean and Cho had finally given up some information on a hideout of theirs.

“Something s’not right.” Seamus stated. One of the Patil twins nodded in agreement. “What do you mean?” Ernie Macmillan said turning to the other man.

“Supposed to be crawling with them. I think we should get closer check that house.” Seamus stated pointing to the closest cabin. “I think it might be best to head back.” Hermione said having a gut feeling. “We can’t scout if we don’t check things out.” Ernie argued. “We can’t scout if we walk into a trap.” Hermione countered. “Ernie is right. You’ve been sitting at the safe house to long you’re paranoid.” Seamus started taking slow creeping steps toward the cabin, Ernie following close behind.

Padma looked at Hermione with sorry eyes. “They do make a point. You’ve been away a while and this is war. No reward without a little risk.”

Just as Padma went to join the men down the hill there was a loud noise and then then shouting.

Hermione had been right it was a trap and now the two down at the house was surrounded by at least ten Death Eaters. And more were coming. The camp really had been full of them.

“We have to help them!” Hermione yelled rushing down there. Saving Ernie from a killing curse as one approach his back.

“We need help!” Padma called as she blew back a few of the Death Eaters. “We need to get out of here!” Ernie replied as he now held Seamus unconscious body over his shoulder. “Head for the Apparition point! Padma cover him, I’ll cover the three of you!” Hermione said and they obeyed running for the top of the hill.

But her plan was easier said than done she was still outnumbered by five. “That’s the Potter’s Mudblood!” One yelled. “Let’s end it!” Another growled.

Her wand went flying out of her hand before she could cast anything else. Then she heard the sound of apparition and that seemed to give her some relief. At least the other three were now safe.

Knowing what would come next she ducked and covered as she heard a yell of a spell. But when nothing came she peeked out from behind her arm.

“Draco?” Hermione muttered. Even in his full Death Eater attire she could recognize him by his height and mask alone.

It was silver and had intricate silver vines that ran across it. It just established his rank. His grey eyes shined brightly as he looked down at her.

Behind him she noticed the bodies as they lay in the grass unmoving.

"How did you do that?" Hermione wondered. "Maybe if you spent less time talking and more watching you'd figure it out." He growled handing her her wand back. “What is that supposed to mean?” But he didn’t answer instead he grabbed her and pulled her to the apparition point.  
  


When the spinning was over the witch opened her eyes and found them at his cabin.

“You’re welcome by the way.” He said annoyed as he slipping off his mask and the hood of his robe. “You can’t just show up and interrupt my missions.” “You’re lucky I did. I saved your life.” He laughed. Which only made her angry as he mocked her.

“You act like you're indestructible, you're not." She hissed. "Guess you know best huh? Brightest witch of our age and all." he said indifferently waving his hand like he was shooing her away.

“I could have handled it.” “Yea right.” He laughed. “Why don't you trust me? Is it because I'm a muggleborn or a woman?" Hermione said hands on her hips. “I don't distrust you because you are a woman. I distrust you because you are not as smart as you think you are."

Then he gripped his arm and hissed. “Are you ok?” Hermione asked their banter forgotten. “Don’t move from here. I will be back.” He ordered and then left.

It was hours before he came back and the sun had long set. Hermione didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until the sound of the door slamming woke her up. In the moonlight she could tell it was him.

"Oh you're still alive." Hermione said rubbing her eyes sitting up. "Don't sound so disappointed Granger. One might think you didn't like me." He responded leaning against the counter. Something in Draco’s voice seemed to wake her up fully and she reached over and turned on the lamp to get a better look at him.

The wizard was clutching his stomach with one arm and using the other as he leaned on the counter. Draco’s lip was bleeding and he looked paler than usual. “What happened to you?” Hermione cried rushing to him. “Punishment for not keeping the camp under control.” He stated. “That site was-I was in charge of it. That’s how I knew you were there. And after we left the Order returned and captured it.” “And you had to pay the price for saving me.” Hermione whispered.

He would eventually passed out from the pain or the Sleeping Draught but his body continued to twitch. Signs of the Cruciatus Curse.

Hermione couldn’t carry him to his bed so he laid on the couch his feet handing over and she on the floor next to him.

Brushing his hair out of his eyes as he slept the witch couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Even doing the right thing seemed to get him hurt and she couldn’t help feel responsible for how all the lost battles Voldemort lost he was hurt for. In the corse of 6 months she healed him around 50 times. Some minor but none as bad as this. Hermione had dealt with the Cruciatus Curse. She knew the effects of it and could tell that saving her life cost him several times of getting it.

“I’m sorry the world is so cruel to you.” Hermione whispered and even though she knowhe couldn’t hear her the sigh he made in his sleep made her feel like some part of him did. That deep down he knew the whole world didn’t hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://pin.it/1gJL7lm
> 
> The Pinterest Board for this story is under Lady Daunting - Hades


End file.
